


Jack Lore Document

by Mjorthehighway (thatonemutherfricker)



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonemutherfricker/pseuds/Mjorthehighway
Summary: The Lore document for my oc Jack, if you're here from Twitter thanks so much for reading!!!





	Jack Lore Document

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a WIP and will be updated as I write the last two parts!!

Part 1: A Mariners Revenge Song (1703-1751) 

The name Jack was born under didn't matter much, as he later went on to go as Jacinto Domingo de Mendoza. Born in the city of Cádiz along the coast of Southern Spain in 1703 to his mother Maria, and father Tomás, it became clear at a young age that he didn't quite fit into the world of women, which his mother embraced, due to his father having died shortly after he was born.   
Their family was not rich by any means, but made enough to feed themselves and keep a roof over their heads, however small. Around the time Jack turned three, a man weaved his way into their lives. His sweet talking and decadent nature helping his mother heal from the death of her husband, and for a moment bringing more money into their household, yet Jack never could shake the feeling that there was something wrong with the man. 

Many years later, he was proven right when he came home one day, finding his mother sobbing on the floor saying that he had gambled away everything. Soon the magistrate came to collect his debts, and as his so called 'step-father' was nowhere to be found, they siezed their house.   
Now the age of 12, Jack did everything he could to take care of his mother, promising his services to group of fishermen who went out and netted in the Gulf in return for a place for them to sleep. Though guilty for spending so much time away from his mother, he found he enjoyed being on the water, the sway of the boat, the wind in his hair.   
They both lived like this for nearly five years, all the while his mothers health slowly declined, her heart utterly broken, and one day in the spring he came home to find his mother dying, having hidden from him the fact that she was sick.   
Collapsing to his knees he took her into his arm as she took his hands into hers. With a lucid madness in her eyes she clutched onto him, begging him to find the man who had done all of this to them and make him suffer. Tearfully, he promised her that he would, and that he loved her.   
Shortly after, she died. 

It took many long, long years for Jack to get over his mother's death, taking up shipping out with other men and raiding Spanish ships for their goods in order to sell them for profit. This is when he started to go by Jack, as an attempt to hide his identity as a Spanish man himself. During this time he took up drinking, smoking and other such vices, but none so sweet as when the Capitan ordered him to play the concertina, which was a small accordion like instrument, and the first instrument he had ever laid fingers on. The other men on the ship taught him to play and he found he had a natural talent with it, eventually using the money he made to buy other small instruments to play during their long journeys.   
One night after a successful raid, which was filled with the men drinking down more than half of what they stole, the Capitan drunkenly proposed him, to which he stabbed him through the heart, declaring him the new leader of the vessel and challenging anyone else who didn't agree to take him on then and there.   
This is when his more ruthless campaign began, acquiring a certain bloodlust after the death of the previous Capitan under his hands. For many years he led his men in ruthless campaigns against the Spanish, with each raid more bloody than the last.   
The crew, soon tired of risking their lives for Jack's greed, got him so drunk one night he passed out, not waking until he felt seawater on his face. Getting up he realized he had been marooned on the coast with nothing but a bottle of liquor, his concertina, and the rope around his wrists. 

Now 40, Jack's mind went back to his mother's dying words, now determined to finally get his revenge after so long. He played his concertina as a street beggar for a while until he made enough money to afford the long journey to a Frairy where he took up amongst the holy men, listening to the rumors and conversations around him for seven years before the fateful day when heard the Prior talking with a whaler who had asked for shelter for the night.   
The young man described his old Captain he had ran away from, who was known for the cruel mistreatment of his men. A man who matched his step-father to a T. That night he snuck out, taking whatever money he could get his hands on and hired a privateer to go after the vessel, promising a share of whatever loot was on board. They sailed for nearly 20 months before the fateful night he spotted the ship.  
All was dark and Jack felt his blood rushing like never before, eager to wrap his fingers around the neck of the man who had caused his mother so much grief after she had already lost so much. Canon trained on the ship, they were about to light the fuse and board the vessel. When suddenly there was a rumbling from below, as if the sea itself were to split open. Jack looked up in time to see the gaping maw of the largest whale he had ever seen rise up and clamp down on the two ships, taking everyone and everything in between its teeth.   
Lighting a strip of cloth from his shirt upon awakening he looked in horror at where he had found himself, the Whales guts beneath his feet and rib bones which stretched across the top like sickening ceiling beams. Horrified he realized that everyone around him was dead, including the privateer and crew. Searching around he soon found the only other survivor, sitting alone and clutching a bottle, a silhouette he had burned into his memory, his step-father.   
Jack smiled wickedly at the coincidence, that out of everyone who had died, that they be the ones who should survive. He sat next to the man who didn't recognize him after all the long years, as Jack was nearly 48 now, and had last seen him at the ripe age of 12. He offered to play a song for the man, a song he had written before the whale had swallowed him up, that he had been writing since he joined the Friars in his quest for revenge. A song he finally had an ending to.   
As he sat there playing his Concertina, he took evil delight watching the man's eyes widen in horror as he relayed in song everything he had done in the past 36 years in his effort to avenge his mother's death, the man begging solemnly at his feet for him to spare his life. Jack only smiled as he pulled his blade, which had managed to be swallowed with him, and pierced the man's heart without a second thought.   
With his revenge settled, a certain calm washed over him, a calm he hadn't felt since his mother was alive, and with not, not wanting to succumb slowly to being digested, Jack pierced his own chest, dying next to the man who had caused him so much grief.


End file.
